The Death Angel
by ProngsKJ
Summary: USAxUK El Ángel de la Muerte ha decidido hacer un experimento, seguirá a un humano hasta la fecha en que sus latidos se detengan, pero una sorpresa le depara aquel proyecto. One-short


_**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo esta historia.**_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi, muerte de un personaje, filosofía retorcida de la vida y la muerte.**_

_**The Death Angel**_

Tiempo, desde el inicio de los tiempos existía, quizás antes, no lo sabía, no se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a "vivir", cuando "respiró" por primera vez, cuando fue consiente de él mismo, sólo un día sucedió, como si la luz se hubiese prendido en la oscuridad, él comenzó a existir.

_Perfecto._

Un arma letal, peligroso, odiado, ansiado.

Desde el inicio de los tiempos le temieron, le renegaron, su mismo creador ideó la manera de destruirlo, de "salvarlo de sus garras" ¿Irónico, no?, y aún así, había quienes le buscaban desesperadamente, desde e inicio de los tiempos habían quienes deseaban caer en sus brazos, besarle sus fríos labios, quedarse junto a él; ya sea por distintas razones, la tristeza, la paranoia, la locura, la monotonía y el amor, eran estos últimos quienes más le buscaban, era casi como si desearan experimentar el éxtasis con él, como si deseaban sumergirse en un mar de lujuria erróneamente infundado, que según todos, el poseía bajo el velo negro detrás del que se escondía.

Podía ver pasar mil épocas, millones de personas, billones de suspiros, trillones de lamentos, y cuatrillones de llamados, todos, según los humanos de mente primitiva, diferentes, con una diferente entonación, y sí, podían ser diferentes…en apariencia, ya que, el tiempo le había dado la razón para darse cuenta de que cada historia en su transfondo era exactamente igual a la anterior.

Sólo le deseaban como al placer más oculto.

Sólo le deseaban como al manjar de los dioses paganos.

Los humanos se escudaban de que a través de él, podrían llegar a Dios, por que su creador había sido capaz de vencerlo.

¿Qué tan cierta eran aquellas palabras?

¿Realmente le habían vencido?

Por qué…a pesar de todo, lo único seguro en la vida era él, La Muerte, o El Muerte, ya poca importancia le daba el género con el que se le es denominado.

Podía ser una mujer de unos 35 o 40 como en el libro de Andrés Saramago, o podía ser un joven rubio de buena pinta como la interpretación de Brad Pitt.

Simplemente era él y allí estaba, existía, no vivía, por que no conocía de placeres humanos, para él, eran burdos, sin importancia, una gota de agua en el mar de la "vida", como un grano de arena en las playas de las costas tropicales.

La Muerte…o El Muerte.

Ya poco le interesaba el género con el que ser nombrado.

Por eso, un día, realizando su labor se sorprendió, como pocas veces hacía, de las nuevas palabras con las que se le describía.

-"Antes de soltar el último suspiro, lo último que ves, es al Ángel de la Muerte"-Había escuchado de los labios de una mujer mayor, que relataba la angustiosa tortura de su corazón en pleno funeral.

"El Ángel de la Muerte", en cierto punto ya dejaba de ser un termino tan ambiguo, tenía su toque, no lo podía negar, era como si le ensuciaran las alas blancas y puras a cualquier criatura celestial, se le regalaba una Oz, y se le encargaba una de las tareas más ingratas de la historia.

Era limpiar su nombre de una forma suave, casi heroica; era ser excusado de su labor, siendo ahora él la pobre víctima encargada de recoger las almas moribundas del mundo, tal cual parecía aquel Brad Pitt en su película.

Sin embargo…también le gustaba ser temido, podía decirse que en ciertas ocasiones contadas con los dedos de una mano, había sentido un enfermizo placer cuando se llevaba un alma impura, tal cual lo hizo con Hitler cuando se suicidó en su búnker.

Era ser un héroe, y estaba más que sabido, que en esos momentos, los humanos agradecían su labor, y poco recordaban que también había tenido que llevarse a las pobres almas de judíos desnutridos, que copulaban agónicos por los campos de concentración.

Tantas vidas…tantas muertes…que un ángel las recogía día y noche, sin descanso, desde que el tiempo se hizo presente con la mortalidad humana y los deseos de entregársele.

Fue un día, cuando revisando su lista de personas a quien matar decidió hacer un experimento pequeño con el primer nombre que aparecía en el pergamino viejo y raído de tinta roja oxidada.

Nunca se había dado el tiempo de observar a un humano antes de matarlo, generalmente, lo rondaba como un buitre a su comida putrefacta, antes de aparecer ante ellos y decirles de manera cordial que sus vidas se habían acabado tan rápido como habían comenzado.

Así lo decidió, el primer nombre era el de un hombre, un tal Arthur Kirkland, su fecha de muerte estaba programada dentro de un mes o algo así por una afección cardiaca que venía soportando desde que había nacido, un mal genético, algo típico, no sería una causa de muerte extravagante como ser masacrado, molido y reventado por un tren en alta velocidad.

Sonrió de lado antes de aparecer en el mundo humano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día 1<strong>_

_**Miércoles 5 de Octubre del 2011**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra, Europa**_

_**Una Librería **__**cualquiera**_

_**10:30 AM**_

El día era nublado, algo normal en la capital de Inglaterra, Londres, cuyo cielo casi siempre permanecía nublado con una pequeña llovizna.

Giré mi cabeza para observar el panorama justo cuando mi próxima víctima pasaba caminando con total tranquilidad, como si disfrutase de este ambiente sin sol

Nota mental: Si se me vuelve ocurrir la idea de perseguir a un humano, que sea un americano, al menos, allá podría estar en California o algo por el estilo, calor y pieles bronceadas.

Suspiré levemente, no sacaba demasiado auto-compadeciendome de mi pésima suerte al elegir una persona que gustaba de ambientes fríos, al menos esto era mejor a estar atrapado en las frías aguas del Atlántico a fines de invierno, al menos White Star, la empresa de aquel fabuloso Titanic, aprendió la lección, no hagas barcos que se puedan hundir por el roce con un Iceberg.

Comencé a seguirlo, obviamente de manera incorpórea, como son los humanos, tal vez el tipo de su muere de miedo antes de tiempo ¡OH! ¡Eso sonó a un buen chiste! Lástima que no hay nadie con quien compartirlo, ¿Me pregunto si puedo contárselo a mi sub-siguiente víctima antes de llevarme su alma? Sería interesante ver su cara, ¿Se reirá o se pondrá a llorar? Mmmm…complicado e interesante al mismo tiempo-

Vi a Arthur Kirkland entrar en un tiendita que vendía libros, le vi saludar a un muchacho rubio sin mayor importancia que poseía una apariencia tímida, luego de unas cuantas banalidades en su conversación demasiado típica y humana ambos se pusieron a limpiar, claro que el otro chico, no dejaba esforzarse a Arthur, diciéndole que debía volver a utilizar su silla de ruedas para no sobre-exigir a su corazón débil, a lo que el mencionado sonreía muy débil.

-Sé que moriré pronto, pero aún así quiero ser tratado como alguien normal- Mmmm curioso, los humanos no solían comportarse de esa manera, si les dices que se van a morir dentro de un lapso de tiempo determinado, armarán un jaleo de dimensiones estratosferitas, sin embargo Arthur se mostraba tan tranquilo que lograba perturbarme ¡¿Lo ven? ¡El Ángel de la Muerte perturbado por la pasividad con la que un humano tomaba el hecho…de que iba a morir!

Seguí observándolos, de vez en cuando lo seguía de aquí para allá, sobre todo cuando debía sacar libros de estantes muy altos que hacían peligrar el precario equilibrio en el que se había sumido para alcanzarlos.

A eso de la 14:23 el chico que acompañaba a Arthur se había retirado de la tiendita dejando al inglés sólo en el lugar.

Son las 16:47 ¡¿Cuán aburrido puede ser este tipo? A este paso me moriré yo de aburrimiento; se la ha pasado toda la tarde leyendo, sólo al medio día comió un pseudo sándwich de ave con lechuga y nada más ¡Se morirá de desnutrición! ¿Cuántas calorías tenía esa cosa? ¿20? Se va a morir de no comer nada, ¡Uf! Se levantó y fue a la trastienda de manera pausada, para volver a las cinco en punto con un té servido y unas galletitas, ok, al menos se está alimentado ¿Porqué diablos me preocupo tanto por él? Es un simple humano que se morirá de un paro cardiaco, nada especial…tal vez, sea el hecho de que parezca tan, pero tan frágil que cualquier elemento externo puede dañarlo si no es precavido, como el libro de la estantería que está a punto de caerse; descuidadamente me apoyé allí para ordenar disimuladamente aquel libro sin que Arthur Kirkland se percatara.

Y así estuvimos hasta las 8 de la noche, cuando ese otro chico volvió (Ahora sé que se llama Matthew) y le ayudó a cerrar la tiendita le pagó un taxi para que no pescara el fresco, ya que Arthur se acostumbraba ir caminando de su casa a la tienda y viceversa, portando nada más y nada menos que 3 libras todos los días, lo suficiente para el sándwich y un jugo natural (para su suerte, el té y el azúcar estaba en las trastienda de la librería)

A estas alturas, tengo algo más que claro sobre Arthur Kirkland, es alguien…muy dulce y pasivo, no parece de esos que van de aquí para allá, corriendo todo el día, o estresándose al beber litros y litros de café, no, aparentemente, o más bien según los datos recabados por el primer día del experimento, Arthur Kirkland era alguien, más bien, tranquilo.

El reloj del recibidor de Arthur marca las 21:12, y desde que llegó, ha estado jugando con un gato que me mira feo, se me había olvidado que los animales no eran ciegos ante mi presencia silenciosa; por lo visto, Arthur amaba a ese gato, le daba mimos, se reía un tanto de él, y lo abrazaba con cariño, ese Neko-Amerika tiene un gran amo, si un humano es bueno con los animales, entonces es bueno con los humanos, es como decir, si realmente quieres conocer a una persona, no te fijes en como trata a sus iguales o superiores, fíjate en como trata a quienes son inferiores a él.

Arthur ya se fue a dormir, su gatito se acurrucó a su lado, se veía muy indefenso suspirando leve, durmiendo suave, dejando escapar leves suspiros de vez en cuando. En ese momento me acerqué a él hasta poder ver el rubio de sus pestañas largas, y las débiles pequitas que había en su puente de la nariz, que adornaban la palidez de sus mejillas tan lechosa que a veces, se podían percibir los muy tenues vasos sanguíneos.

Volvió a suspirar, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un débil rosado, dándole una apariencia muy delicada, tan delicada como una muñequita; en ese momento…sentí un leve pesar dentro mío, y una vaga idea cruzó mi mente por una escasa milésima de segundo…¿Cómo alguien como Arthur…podía morir? Es decir, el tipo era muy dulce, tranquilo pero con una enfermedad mortal que había hecho su vida de esa manera, destinado desde su nacimiento a morir joven…ese sentimiento…ese sentimiento…sentí aquel espacio vació, por primera vez, lo sentí retorcerse, exprimirse y…dolía ¡Vaya! Dolor…era una sensación que no me pertenecía, era demasiado humana…pero la tenía acá, dentro de mí, era amarga, y demasiado espesa como para sobre llevarla de manera ligera.

_**Me sentí mal por existir.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día 4.<strong>_

_**Domingo 9 de Octubre del 2011.**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra, Europa**_

_**Departamento de Arthur Kirkland**_

_**6: 57 AM**_

En total han pasado cuatro días desde que comencé este experimento para mi propia diversión enferma, pero conforme avanzaban los días me había dado cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

La sensación del primer día, la que no duró más de una milésima de segundo, se había hecho casi permanente durante mi estadía en el mundo humano, era incómodo ver como Arthur, durante tres día iba a trabajar, repitiendo una rutina tan monótona como el mover de las manecillas del reloj, y a pesar de eso, el vivía, sabía ver en esa monotonía la vida que muchos no apreciaban; era dulce…demasiado para su propia seguridad.

Era domingo, el día que hay que guardar por que Jesús venció a la "Muerte", tengo una noticia, ¡Sigo aquí! Cumpliendo la más desagradable de las misiones, es más ¡Gracias a esto me he dado cuenta a que punto me aborrecen, y lo siento acá! ¡Sí, allí mismo, en el órgano que Tú creíste haberme arrebatado, Oh Señor Todo Poderoso!

Soy indeseable…pero no puedo hacer nada, no me voy a auto-compadecer…sólo…sólo seguir observando a Arthur quien estaba sentado bebiendo el té, con su gato en el regazo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día 13 <strong>_

_**Lunes 17 de Octubre del 2011**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra, Europa**_

_**Consultorio del Médico **__**Roberts**_

_**14:37**_

Arthur esperaba fuera de la consulta de su médico, alrededor habían muchos ancianos que se preguntaban cual era la causa de la afección del joven (Hace poco me enteré que Arthur tiene 23 años, y es el menor de 5 hermanos que viven repartidos a lo largo de Reino Unido) que debía asistir a una consulta de un médico que revisaba a pacientes terminales.

Escuché a una mujer llamarlo pobre chico, sin embargo, Arthur le sonrió muy leve a la señora, antes de levantarse y entrar por la puerta donde hacia el despacho de un hombre de mediana edad, el cual debía ser el médico de Arthur.

En inglés se sentó y comenzaron a hablar de banalidades, algo típico no más allá del "¿Cómo le ha ido?" "Dentro de todo bien, ¿y usted?", una tranquila y corriente conversación hasta que Arthur le mostró un sobre café que había estado cargando todo el día, tuve un mal presentimiento al vérselo entregar; me posicioné atrás del hombre y leí las palabras que me sabía de memoria…semanas, sólo semanas y el experimento acaba…semanas para que Arthur dejase de respirar, dejase de sonreír, semanas para que su cuerpo se volviese helado, para que sus mejillas perdieran su color rosado tenue, para que las pequitas de su nariz se volviesen casi transparentes…

-Arthur…-Comenzó el hombre, pero Arthur hizo un leve gesto con la mano, pidiendo que se detuviese, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus delicados labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Preguntó yendo de lleno al grano, Arthur no se iba con rodeos, durante estos 13 días observándolo, me había dado cuenta de eso.

El hombre suspiró antes de hablar, se veía en sus facciones un pesar increíble.

-Menos de un mes, unas dos semanas…su corazón no resistirá más de ese plazo de tiempo, esta demasiado deteriorado, en cualquier momento…puede detener sus funciones vitales.

Arthur se quedó en silencio durante un largo minuto, el médico deseaba decir algo pero aparentemente no le salían las palabras adecuadas…yo tampoco sabía que pensar, era muy poco tiempo para él…alguien que recién comenzaba a vivir, a existir, pero no, él no viviría más, tendría que llevármelo ¡No quiero que muera!

Fue entonces, cuando Arthur habló, su voz…sonó demasiado rota para mi gusto, tanto, que mi corazón se estrujó más.

-Gracias…-dijo muy lento, su voz era rota, como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta, me fijé en sus ojos grandes y verdes…parecían a punto de llorar-Por…alargar mi vida, Doctor.

Y antes de que el hombre dijera algo más, Arthur se levantó y se retiró de la consulta ante las miradas de pena de quienes aún aguardaban su dictamen mortífero.

_**Más que nunca…odio mi existencia**_

Caminó hasta su casa, le seguí en cada momento hasta llegar al pequeño apartamento; a penas abrió la puerta su gatito fue a por él, Arthur lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a hablar con él…su vos estaba destrozada, y todo era mi culpa, mi exclusiva, maldita e indeseada culpa.

-Fui a ver al médico-le contó mientras le hacía cariño, el gato intuyó lo que sucedía y comenzó ha ronronear suave, en símbolo de entenderlo- Nuestro tiempo junto ya se ha acabado-Su voz se quebró y por fin, casi como un placer morboso y masoquista, le vi llorar…odie hacerlo, no me Gustav ese débil sonrojo, no me gustaban esas lágrimas que caían, no me gustaban los gemidos y jadeos de tristeza del inglés, no me gustaba verle destrozado, no, no me gustaba, lo aborrecía-C-Cuando me…me tenga que ir…t-te quedarás co-con Matthew, d-después de todo, él es el dueño de tu gemelo Cuida mucho de mi primito, ¿Ok?.

Neko-Amerika asintió con la cabeza y posó sus ojos azules en mí, reclamándome el hecho de tener que llevarme a su dueño.

-No deseo hacerlo…ya no…ya no deseo matarlo-Le dijo al animal que me miraba desconfiado, pero intuyo que optó por creer en mis palabras ¿Qué sacaba el Ángel de la Muerte mintiendo? Nada…yo no ganaba nada, sólo perdía un poco más aquellos dulces sentimientos que Arthur había hecho nacer en mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día 15 <strong>_

_**Miércoles 19 de Octubre del 2011**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra, Europa**_

_**Una calle**_

_**10:30 AM**_

Arthur camina rumbo a su trabajo como cada día, pero se ve en un paso más lento, más abatido, es como si no deseara dar el siguiente movimiento, no lo culpo, cada segundo lo acerca más a mí, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, le indica que su tiempo de vida se esta agotando y de manera inevitable, tendrá que caer en mis brazos.

Pasamos tranquilos cuando un fuerte ruido de sirenas de bomberos aparece en el horizonte, espantando a los ciudadanos que transitaban a esa hora.

Me giré hacía Arthur y me quedé helado; se estaba agarrando el pecho con fuerza, se veía en sus ojos unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y el dolor en sus facciones se hacía presente. Estaba recibiendo un paro cardiaco.

La gente a nuestro alrededor se conglomeró para socorrerlo, llamaron a la ambulancia que en pocos minutos se llevaron al inglés al hospital, re-animándolo, aún no moría, pero estaba a punto, muy cerca.

_Demasiado cerca para mi gusto._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día 24<strong>_

_**Sábado 29 de Octubre del 2011 **_

_**Londres, Inglaterra, Europa**_

_**Habitación 472, Hospital Saint George**_

_**20:00**_

Arthur por fin despertó.

Pasó varios días en coma, en cuidados intensivos, aparentemente, había sufrido un paro cardiaco producto del fuerte sonido del carro bomba que se dirigía a apagar un incendio.

Me siento culpable, he revisado la fecha de su muerte, sólo le quedan 2 días de vida, morirá el 31 de Octubre en la noche, cuando ya no haya actividad, no quiero, deseo evitarlo más que nunca, desearía ser humano o un simple ángel, alguien que no tenga esta misión tan horrorosa.

No soy un héroe, jamás lo he sido, matar una persona malvada no me da el derecho de llevarme a alguien tan dulce como lo es Arthur.

¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE LO QUE TE HICE, DIOS? ¡¿QUÉ TE HICE PARA QUE ME CONDENARAS A ESTO? ¡LO ODIO! ¡TE ODIO Y ME ODIO! ¡ME HARÁS MATARLO Y NO LO DESEO!

No lo deseo…no lo deseo…

No quiero verlo morir en mis brazos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día 25<strong>_

_**Domingo 30 de Octubre del 2011**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra, Europa**_

_**Habitación 472, Hospital Saint George**_

_**22:47**_

Le quedan exactamente un día de vida, ni un minuto más, pero si varios minutos menos.

Sólo hace poco se quedó dormido, debido a que el día de hoy vinieron a visitarlo sus amigos, entre ellos Matthew quien le dijo que no se preocupara por la tienda, ni tampoco por Neko-Amerika, él estaba bajo su cuidado ahora.

Arthur agradeció la amabilidad de su primo menor por tener el tino de cuidar a su amada mascota, aún que podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, creo que el inglés ya intuía lo que le sucedería y por ello se lamentaba en silencio por no poder despedirse de su peludo y juguetón amigo y compañero de departamento; si está dentro de mis facultades, dejaré que Arthur se despida del gatito, no es correcto marcharse sin decir adiós, y él, siendo un caballero inglés recto en las reglas, no le gustaría manchar se cortesía de ese modo.

Arthur también se enteró que su primo se iba a casar, al menos había una pequeña alegría para él, aun que, sinceramente, casi le dio un nuevo infarto, cuando se enteró que Matthew se casaría con un tal Francis, aparentemente, a Arthur no le caía para nada bien, pero si Matthew era feliz, él tendría que resignarse y desearle lo mejor a su primo.

Ahora que me enteré de ello, me pregunto si Arthur alguna vez estuvo enamorado; hubiese deseado tener más tiempo para ocuparme de ese punto…aun que…jamás vi fotos de otro hombre u otra mujer en el apartamento del inglés, bueno, salvo las fotos de unos individuos demasiado parecidos a él que debían ser su familia.

Sonaba injusto que Arthur no hubiese conocido al amor, o que hubiese sido rechazado, no era justo para una persona tan solitaria y tan dulce como lo era él.

Tal vez…yo soy la causa por la que, suponiendo, él jamás conoció al amor, tal vez, consideró que no valía la pena estar junto a alguien si se iba a morir a temprana edad.

Soy culpable de su desdicha…

Me acerqué a Arthur cuando sus suspiros se hicieron más pesados, indicando que su sueño era dulce, tranquilo.

Me fijé en que su rostro, se veía muy demacrado, su piel lechosa era casi traslucida, tanto que las venitas y arterias se visualizaban perfectamente bajo de esta; sus pequitas parecían manchas sobre su nariz y mejillas, sus cabellos rubios claros, parecían pajosos, sin vida, enfermos por culpa de los fuertes medicamentos que se le había estado administrando desde que el primer paro cardiaco lo atacó hace unos días.

Arthur ya poseía los signos visibles de estar muriendo en cada centímetro de su frágil cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día 26<strong>_

_**Lunes 31 de Octubre del 2011 **_

_**Londres, Inglaterra, Europa**_

_**Habitación 472, Hospital Saint George**_

_**14:27**_

Acaban de retirar el almuerzo de Arthur, comidas blandas para un régimen blando para alguien en recuperación.

Afuera llovía a cantaros, y el viento azotaba contra el cristal de la ventana con tanta fuerza, que parecía que pronto se rompería ante la presión, sin embargo, Arthur permanecía tranquilo, leyendo un libro titulado "Harry Potter", un nombre curioso, ¿Quién sería el tal Harry Potter?, le observé en silencio mientras sus ojos verdes, un tanto cansados, se posaban en cada palabra escrita con tinta en las páginas muy bien cuidas del libro.

Ver a Arthur leer…era simplemente fascinante.

Era toda una experiencia; sus mejillas se sonrojaban leves, a veces, leía en voz alta para darle expresión a los diálogos de los personajes, otras veces, hacia muecas, ya sea de desagrado o felicidad, y una que otra vez le vi a punto de llorar.

Sólo una vez logró quebrarse, llorando por los padres del tal "Harry" que habían sido asesinados por un malvado y oscuro hechicero llamado Voldemort

-Curioso nombre- dije en voz alta al escucharlo por vez primera- Significa el Vuelo de la Muerte en Francés- para mi sorpresa, Arthur dejó su lectura y miró a su alrededor, como si tratara de escucharme o verme. Supuse que era debido a que su hora ya se acercaba, hoy era el día en que sus latidos dejarían de resonar, que sus suspiros se acabarían por fin.

El inglés se secó brevemente las lágrimas de sus ojos, para continuar con su lectura silenciosa…sin embargo, yo ya tenía un sabor amargo en mi boca, dentro de poco, Arthur estaría en mis brazos, yo ya no deseaba eso, deseaba que viviera, pero mi parte más egoísta cobraba fuerzas ¿Y si lo hacía permanecer a mi lado? Ya no moriría, claro, pero tampoco tendría descanso eterno, se volvería un ente como yo, un recolector de almas, un ángel de la muerte, errando por la tierra y por el tiempo hasta el fin de estos, juntos…sólo ambos, juntos y nadie más ¿Aceptaría Arthur esa oferta? Yo debo declarar, ahora con total y completa sinceridad, que me he enamorado de ese humano ¿Se enamoraría él de mí? Era un asusto difícil, pero yo le podía ofrecer mucho, jamás estaría solo, no le faltaría nada, no tendría que soportar el dolor, podría incluso regalarle rosas como las que compró el octavo día para adornar su casa, podía hacer que su corazón jamás le doliese de nuevo, por que yo, gustoso le daría el mío, aquel que creía extinto, o que Dios me había arrebatado, aquel que ahora latía casi tan humano, por él, por Arthur Kirkland, nacido en Londres el 23 de Abril de 1988 en el ceno de una gran familia británica, pero con una enfermedad congénita que meses después mató a su madre, siendo el único heredero de esa maldición.

Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… si fuese humano, rogaría tu mano en matrimonio como ese tal Francis había hecho con tu primo, la rogaría, te abrazaría, te llevaría a todas partes sin importarme que estuvieses enfermo, te cuidaría como a una figurita de porcelana que eres, frágil, dulce, incluso solitario…mi Arthur ¿Qué has hecho…para enamorar a la misma Muerte?

Han pasado tres horas desde el almuerzo, una enfermera le trajo a Arthur una bandeja con té sin azúcar y unos bocadillos muy suaves para su estómago, sonreí al ver que Arthur, ni siquiera ahora, se perdía su hora del té.

Si venía conmigo, tendría el té más dulce, cada día a las 5 en punto de la tarde, no importa se debía recolectar la alma de alguien, pararía cada una de mis actividades para servirle té del que él quisiera.

Los minutos pasaron muy rápidos desde ese entonces (cuando Arthur terminó de beber su té ya eran las seis de la tarde, sólo faltaban cuatro horas y cuarenta y siete minutos para que Arthur…falleciera), mi inglés ya no siguió leyendo, ahora veía la televisión, expresamente el canal History, un programa llamado "El precio de la Historia", interesante como los objetos, pedazos de madera o hierro que desaparecerían algún día, cobraban valores exorbitantes sólo por pertenecer a fulano de tal, todas personas…que yo ya me había llevado.

Al parecer era una maratón de ese programa, y como supuse, Arthur se aburrió pronto al ver los capítulos repetidos, decidiendo apagar el aparato y las luces, con el fin de dormirse temprano (ante de las nueve) arrullado por el sonido de la lluvia caer contra la ventana.

Me senté a su lado, esperando que la hora llegara, tomé mi Oz, y adopté una apariencia más "humana" la de una de mis antiguas víctimas, no lo deseaba asustar, no era agradable ver a un ser cuyo rostro es, supuestamente "perfecto", ni siquiera para mí era agradable, en realidad, ahora no me agradable, antes a penas era consciente de esa realidad; Arthur logró hacer cambios impresionantes en mí.

La flama de Arthur se extinguió, y pude ver como él despertaba, consternado, y luego asustado al fijarse en mi presencia. Poco a poco me descubrí el rostro tapado por mi caperuza negra, y fije mis ojos ¿Creo que azules? En los de mi inglés amado. Yo sabía…que él ya se había dado cuenta de quien era yo…

-Buenas Noches-le dije de manera amable, viendo su cuerpo tiritar levemente-Por favor no tenga miedo, Señor Kirkland, yo no deseo hacerle daño, y verá que me ha costado llegar a la decisión correcta luego de estar pensándola durante un mes a su lado. Verá, yo en un principio decidí hacer un pequeño experimento, seguir a una persona hasta la fecha de su muerte, y por eso mismo, he estado con usted desde hace un mes, le diré que su gato ha sido bastante intuitivo al darse cuenta de que yo le observaba a cada momento en su hogar…sin embargo, hoy puedo decir con total facilidad, que me he enamorado de usted, y por lo mismo mis pensamientos comunes sobre su existencia se han volcado en un torrente incontinuo y extraño mundo, donde ya no sé si lo correcto es dejarlo vivir, o escuchar a mi egoísmo y llevarme hacia otro mundo, aun que allí surge otra disyuntiva ¿Me puedo quedar con su alma o debo entregarla al creador? ¿Ya ve a que me refiero, Arthur?

Vi a Arthur seguir mi corriente de pensamientos entre el miedo…y la dulzura, le vi sonrojarse cuando le dije que me había enamorado de él, y que…deseaba estar con él, al oír su silencio continué.

-Por eso mismo, le doy a elegir, si bien soy un maldito egoísta, le daré a elegir, puede, morir y ser llevado ante el Creador o…puede morir y venir conmigo, si escoge la última…si me da esa oportunidad, jamás le sucederá ningún mal, nunca estará solo, ya nunca llorará de tristeza, podrá ser feliz, si escoge la última opción, me daría la oportunidad de poder decirle "le amo" ¿No es irónico? Yo soy el ser buscado por los desdichados y desposeídos del amor, y ahora, esta criatura, este ente, le pide a usted, a un humano, a un dulce humano…que lo ame ¿No es extraño?- Me acerqué a él y le tomé su mano pálida, pudiendo observar el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas- Déme esa oportunidad ¿Ya ve que soy egoísta? Yo lo único que deseo es estar a su lado, y venga a saber Dios, que odio mi trabajo por tener que arrebatarlo de su cuerpo…pero…esa es la única forma que encuentro de estar a su lado...Quédese a mi lado, quédese a mi lado por toda la eternidad, déjeme amarlo.

Le vi cuestionarse, y sin embargo, me preguntó una de las cuestiones más acertadas.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué la Muerte ha de enamorarse de mí? Soy alguien de corazón débil… ¿Por qué yo?-Me preguntó con lágrimas cristalina en sus bellos ojos ¿Acaso creía que yo estaba jugando con él? ¡Cómo podía imaginar semejante barbaridad! Le contemplé en silencio, y le besé sus delicadas manos.

-Porqué usted es especial…es un alma pura a pesar de todo, y por eso, lo amo, por que ha sido el único humano capaz de cautivarme de aquella manera tan extraña, y vaya si han existido humanos desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Le vi dudar una vez más, le vi pensar, le vi meditar las posibilidades, y cuando ya creí que no tenía salido, él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y los miró fijo.

-Llamarlo "Muerte" suena frío, incluso impersonal ¿Cómo me podré referir a usted para el resto de la eternidad?- ¡¿Estaba tomando la decisión que creo que estaba tomando? ¡Sí! ¡Lo estaba haciendo! ¡Él había aceptado mi profundo egoísmo!

-Puedes llamarme por el nombre que lo desees, puede ponerme un nombre humano, un nombre ficticio, el que a usted más le guste- Le aseguré emocionado por sus palabras.

-Entonces…le llamaré Alfred, de esa forma no me sentiré distanciado de usted.

Le sonreí, y lo atraje hacia mí, abrazándolo con una extraña mezcla entre la suavidad y la fuerza, queriendo hacerlo mío en ese mismo momento para poder entregarle mi latente corazón, para que jamás fallara nuevamente, ya no habría dolencias para él, ya no habrían dolencias para mí, la decisión final estaba tomada, Arthur vendría conmigo, sería mío, mi humano, mi oportunidad…de amarlo y ser amado.

* * *

><p><em>El ángel de la Muerte se separó levemente del humano, para poder tomar su mano de mejor manera, con una infinita devoción desbordando de sus ojos azules y misteriosos, Arthur le miró extrañado, y en silencio, con un extraña sensación de ligereza y vació, fue separado de su cuerpo, dejando entre ver la cadena plata que "Alfred" no dudo en cortar con su Oz.<em>

_Arthur abrazó a ángel y cerró los ojos, sintiendo un extraño calor, le gustaba esa sensación; una luz los envolvió y ambos entes, desaparecieron de la Tierra, prometiendo amarse hasta el final de los tiempos, una promesa hecha con la misma muerte que nunca podría ser rota._

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno...emmm Esa sería mi rara historia que se me ocurrió por un rol...¡NO ME MATEN1 ¡YA ACTUALIZARÉ MIS OTROS FICS!<em>**

**_Hay un botoncito muy lindo allí abajo ¿Lo ven? Dice Review...si le dan a él, ¡ALGO AWESOME SUCEDERÁ! O.O! _**


End file.
